iepfandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales (1987)
|show = DuckTales |dub_identifier = Original |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official Logo |channels = |language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 100 |production_company = |recording_studio = |starring = |air_date = |website = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuckTales |wikia = http://ducktales.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page |imdb = tt0291139 |tv.com = }}DuckTales is an animated television . It is about the Adventures of Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and the nephews Huey, Louie and Dewy Duck. They go on outstanding Adventures and try to find all kinds of treasure to add do Scrooges Money Bin. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 10 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 18 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 7 |premiere4 = |finale4 = }} Cast |actor = Alan Young |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Joan Gerber |audio = }} |actor = Chuck McCann |audio = }} |actor = Terry McGovern |audio = }} |actor = Tony Anselmo |audio = }} |actor = Hamilton Camp |audio = }} |actor = Hal Smith |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |actor = Hal Smith |audio = }} |actor = Chuck McCann |audio = }} |actor = Chuck McCann |audio = }} |actor = June Foray |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |actor = June Foray |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |} International versions |version = voice-over |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Masis TV }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = BNT 1 }} |version = Česká televize version |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = ČT1 TV Nova }} |version = Studio Virtual version |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TV Nova SMÍCHOV Disney Channel Déčko }} DR Ultra }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = FOX MTV3 Nelonen }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TF1 Disney Channel Club RTL Disney Cinemagic Canal+ Family }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = M1 Viasat 3 Humor+ Disney Channel }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Stöð 2 }} }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TV Tokyo }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = EBS Tooniverse }} |version = voice-over |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TV3 }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = CCTV-14 }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = MiniMini Polsat Disney Channel TV Puls TV Puls 2 Disney Junior TV4 TV6 }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TVR1 Prima TV }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Channel One Russia-1 2x2 }} || |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = RTS 1 Happy TV }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = STV1 TV JOJ }} Clan Disney Channel }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (Swedish).png |channels = SVT2 SVT Barnkanalen }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Новий канал PlusPlus }} |} Category:The Disney Afternoon